Erased Memories : Re-Written
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Belphegor met a girl when he was seven years old. But the girl's parents wants to send her to Japan. What if they met one day in the land of the Rising sun and she apparently had forgotten about him? How will he cope up with this and what's so significant about her? [Re-Written]
1. Warning! Erased Memories Being ReWritten

**Erased Memories : Re-Written**

**2014 Project by PrincipessaBel**

* * *

'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, WOMAN!'

_Crap. Seriously?! Do you have to pop in right now, like, right now?! _

Grunting, she stood up from her tub and shouted from the other side of the world in an irritated manner, 'What is it?'

She got her towel and wrapped her around her body and got her robe, wearing it. She hurriedly ran to the front door, her body still soaked but perfectly wrapped by the towel and robe. She wouldn't want anyone to see her naked body, right? No woman would like that.

As she opened the door, the long haired swordsman of the Varia yelled loudly at her, not minding her sleeping neighbors, 'Voi, woman, where is that arcobaleno teacher of yours! Bring him to me or I'll slice you!'

Gulping her fear, she said in a straight forward manner and a serious face. 'First, don't call me 'woman' long-hair-sama. Second, I'm preparing for school so please don't ever come back here on 6:49 in the morning, especially if you're just going to wake up every single person in this city.' Her eye slightly twitching at the guy with silvery-long hair infront of her. This is not a good time in ruining her good mood.

'VOOII-!'

Squalo turned to shout again but Yuuri rolled her eyes and mustered the courage to turn her back away from him. 'Hai, I'll get him. Wait here.'


	2. 1 : Accidental Meeting

**_A/N: Hey guys! I've made a re-writing of Erased Memories! Hooraaay to thiiis! I've re-read this and I can't believe I'd written this down for the past, what, two years or so?_**

_I mean, I think I had leveled up in the authorship level, from amateur writer to medium-level writer? So, I think I'd give this a crack!_

_Additional descriptions, correction of grammars, maybe some new scenes that will make the story a bit better than it was originally planned to! Hit follow or favorite if you want more! I know I've left all of you hanging at that's a bitch-y thing for me to do._

_Sorry. Really sorry. And I'll reply to reviews, from now on. I feel really guilty for leaving all you beautiful people of the internet with my poor work while you all compliment me and help me learn my mistakes._

_Anyway, I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, the awesome Akira Amano is the root of all this!_

_Warning OOC-ness might occur: Read at your own risk_

* * *

**Erased Memories : Re-Written**

**Chapter 1 : Accidental Meeting**

**140420**

* * *

It was a nice summer's day in Italy. The kingdom of Accidia rests upon the plains of the outskirts of Genoa. Surrounded by thick woods, it was hard to notice, which made the kingdom an unlikely target for wars after so many years. In that kingdom, it is rumored that the only known people who can come in and out the castle are the servants and the allied famiglias from the mafia.

Somewhere around the forest, the sunlight glistens wonderfully at the tiara on top of Prince Belphegor's blonde hair. The little prince laid peacefully in the green grass near the river side inside the depths of the forest. He liked staying in the place for there are no ugly twin brothers to annoy you, no mother or father to order you around. . He can tell that he's completely free whenever he's there.

He stared at the clouds for hours and he heard a twig snapped. The blonde boy sat up, sounded alert and examined the place. A bush beside him rustled.

He went closer and heard a voice. It was a voice of a little girl. 'Anyone, please, help'

The prince looked closer inside and saw a girl wearing a pink fluffy and lacy lolita that got hooked on a stem. 'Uhm. Could you help me here, please..'

It surprised the prince since there are no other people from their kingdom who are crazy enough to roam around the woods just for fun. A shaken Belphegor, as cocky and lazy as he is, did a miracle and helped the distressed girl.

'Grazie..' The girl said with an obvious grateful smile. She's cute, Bel had to admit that. [T: Thank you]

He smirked, 'Ushishishi~ what does the prince gets for helping you~?' He's thinking of hurting the girl if he didn't get any gift, he's a prince after all.

The girl frowned at him and looked down – thinking of something. Bel was about to push her and punish her for it but he stopped when she beamed at him. 'Would It be alright for you to come back here, prince-sama?'

He raised his eyebrows behind those thick blonde bangs of his, 'Ushishishi~ and why~?'

'I'm going to give my gratitude for the helpful prince'

A smile passed his face, 'Ushishishi~' The blonde prince agreed and had a short talk, he learned that the girl's name is Yuu, Yuuri Miyamoto.

Unlike him, she's just a normal girl and only lives with her grandmother because both of her parents are currently working in Japan. Yuu quickly excused herself, not wanting her grandmother to feel worried for her. The blonde nodded and said he'll wait for the next day in the same time and place. They said their good-byes and went home.

* * *

The prince can hardly sleep because of his excitement for his present from the girl. Grinning wildly at his thoughts of what it may be, he got interrupted as someone entered his room and stood on the doorframe.

'Shesheshe, someone's inlove~' It was his twin brother, Rasiel. His most hated person in the world right after his parents. An unhealthy rivalry stood tall as their walls – fueled by the unfair treatment by their parents. Rasiel was their obvious favorite which makes Bel look like the adopted son.

He frowned, 'Get out of here, cockroach! I'll kill you!'

'Shesheshe~ kill me? That's impossible!' Sil grinned madly, taunting his little twin brother. Bel opened his drawer and got his knives, stolen from his father's weaponry room, he threw it to the direction of Sil but the older twin seemed to have already left.

'Tch.'

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the said time of meeting, Bel went exactly to the place where Yuu and him first met. After minutes of waiting, he finally saw Yuu wearing a violet-striped long sleeve and grey pants. She is holding a white cloth and seemed to have a box inside.

'Ciao, Bel-sama.' She smiled, eyes sparkling as she caught sight of the waiting prince.

Bel had been bugged by the suffix Yuu used. He blurted out in curiosity in why it might be. 'Bel-sama? Why Bel-sama?'

Her smile became wider, if that's possible, and answered in a polite tone. 'Because you're a prince.'

Nodding, he quickly changed the subject, seeing that Yuu has brought something with her. 'Ushishishi, so, what did Yuu bring for the prince?'

The girl sat down in a big shiny stone and removed the cloth and she opened the what-seems-to-be-a-box. There was a variety of good-looking things and he assumed it was food since the fragrance made his mouth masticate.

'Is that… food? What do you call those..?' The prince said, unsure. This is his first time in seeing those octopus-shaped brown thing and a sliced roll of vegetable, seafood and rice inside.

'Yes, and this is what you call a bento. It's just similar to a lunch box but bento has Japanese food inside.' Yuu used her chopsticks, grabbed a piece of octopus sausage and fed the prince. Of course, the blonde prince ate it.

The familiar taste of Vienna sausage made Bel want more of the food Yuu had brought, 'This is a sausage. I thought it's a baby octopus.'

The raven-haired girl, got a small cylindrical-shaped thing with rice in it that is wrapped in a deep moss-green colored wrapping, fed the little prince, again.

Utterly star-strucked by the new look of the food, he hesitated to open up his mouth, 'W-what's that food?'

'It's a maki, don't resist Bel-sama, there's no poison.' She said, comforting the prince.

After what she said, he ate it eventually. 'Did you make all of this?' Bel asked as he chewed in the food. He admits that these are really weird looking for his usual diet but he loved the taste.

The girl blushed, tugging at the hem of her striped shirt. 'Well, not actually, I only helped granny in making those.'

'Ushishishi~ she's good in cooking, and you must've been a good helper. What's that?' The prince asked, pointing to a sushi. It looked simple but it also looked delicious.

'That's a sushi, your majesty' Yuu giggled in her last word and fed him the sushi. Bel, being the prince he was, let the girl serve him – she didn't protested anyway.

The raven-haired girl and the prince are laying down on the shiny stone after the blonde ate everything inside the bento. It was a nice day.

'Shishishi~ Yuu-chan, you're a good picker. But, the prince likes the sushi best.' He said looking at the girl beside him.

She nodded happily, 'Thanks, Bel-sama, that's my favorite, too.'

'Will you come back tomorrow?'

'If the prince wants me to.'

* * *

And their secret meeting went on for six months. Bel learned so many thing about Yuu and she too about the prince.

It came to him that he'd like to have her as queen, knowing that she's got a kind and pure heart, very much unlike his mother. He stated this to her, one day, 'The prince like Yuu-chan's good attitude towards him. Does she want to be the prince's queen someday?'

The girl flushed and smiled. 'If the prince wants me to.'

This is his most loved attitude about Yuu. She respects her superior and obeys them no matter what they want her to do.

'Someday and that's a promise. Shishishi~'

'Hai. And I'll never forget the prince's promise.' She hugged him – a friendly hug, of course.

* * *

**Review are much appreciated~ Lovelots, my royal readers~**


	3. 2 : Depression in their Hearts

**Erased Memories : Re-Written**

**Chapter 2 : Depression in their Hearts**

**140421**

* * *

It's nearly July when Bel met Yuu. They had been doing this secret meetings in the woods for a long time now. Both had become very closely attached to the other.

In this day, Bel was excited because his parents declared that they no longer care what the prince is going to wear or where he goes and let him off with a red and black striped shirt. A regular peasant's clothing, but the prince left his crown for the distinction of him as royalty than to those who are just peasants.

He brought his crystal chess pieces and decided to have a little play with Yuu since it's a special day, his independence from those freaking people he would never admit as his 'parents'.

Yuu is wearing the same red and black-striped long sleeves like Bel that day. The prince was surprised to see that they both have the same shirt in the same day. Probably just coincidental, he thought.

The ravenette had her head bowed, hands on her face. As Bel neared, he realized that she is crying. Why?

It's such a shock to see her cry since Yuu had been a very very cheerful girl around Bel.

The little prince gulped and patted her shoulder, 'W-what ha-happened?'

She sobbed involuntarily and answered, 'G-granny. S-she..'

Yuu can't speak clearly between her sobs and hiccups but she managed to finish the sentence. 'She.. d-died.. B-bel-sama…'

Bel, who has not met the late relative of Yuu, felt remorse. The girl had always been talking about her grandma as a very nice and caring person. She was one of the many reasons why Yuu always smile. 'It's going to be alright, now, don't cry..' He comforted her, feeling awkward since he has not yet encountered such circumstances.

'T-thanks Bel-sama… Y-you're r-really.. ni-nice..' She managed to choke out. Bel felt a little tingling feeling in his chest and didn't know what it was. He just felt happy that he's here to help her, just like what had happened months ago. Bel is patting the little girl's head and she smiled at him gratefully.

He sat beside her, 'Are you alright now, Yuu-chan?'

She wiped her excess tears and nodded, 'Hai, and it's all thanks to you, Bel-sama.'

He smiled a chesire grin, feeling really really proud from all the compliments Yuu is giving him. 'Shishishi~ So, where is Yuu-chan gonna live? Do you want to come to the castle and live with the prince? He can share his room with you, if you want.'

The smile on her face quickly went down as he asked. Yuu gulped and answered, her tongue dry as sandpaper with dread and anxiety, 'Actually…'

'Hm?' He stared at her intently, feeling that there's still more to her sadness.

She looked at him with teary eyes, 'Im going to.. Japan..'

A strangled sob escaped Yuu's mouth. She started sobbing again. Bel was too shocked but he had managed to stutter a reply. 'Wh-what?!'

Yuu hugged Bel tightly, as if her dear life depends on it. 'I won't be seeing you.. again.. Bel-sama'

More tears flowed down to her cheeks. The girl's current news shredded his hope. She's the only one he could lean in to, good days or bad days [Blame Rasiel, that douchebag]. With this news, he literally felt his heart is being thorned.

'Wh-when?'

She frowned, 'T-tomorrow.. e-evening.' He removed his tiara and placed it in Yuu's head.

Yuu's eyes widened as Bel did it. 'B-bel-sama, this.. is y-yours..' Taking the tiara and removing it from her head, she tried her best to deny this weird action of the prince. 'I-I can't accep—'

He smiled genuinely, 'I'll give this to you and don't forget me. If you feel lonely in Japan, get this and think of it as me..'

'H-hai.. but, w-will it be.. o-okay?'

Bel shrugged, 'It will.. The old man and the hag don't care about me anymore.' He grinned at Yuu, 'So, let's make this last meeting memorable? I brought your favorite board game. Shishi~'The prince said, cheering up Yuu, as he hold up the board game – shaking it infront of Yuu, tempting her to smile.

She smiled a bit. 'Ch-chess?'

Bel nodded, 'Yup~!'

'Game!' With that, Yuu had snatched the board game and started to arrange the pieces. It was an easy win for Yuu, since the prince never really got serious in the games. He focused on their conversation, randomly moving his pieces in the wrong places. And they played until Bel pretended got bored because of losing every game to Yuu.

The prince hugged Yuu tightly, 'Yuu-chan, be back here tomorrow.'

She hugged him back, 'Hai, Bel-sama'

* * *

Tomorrow came as quick as a blink of an eye. As Bel was getting ready for their meeting, a knock was heard on his bedroom door. That couldn't be Sil because the bastard never knows how to knock. That guy never had manners.

The prince opened the door and saw a maid bowed in recognition to him as he said, 'Shishishi~ What?'

The maid answered in a monotonous voice. 'Master Belphegor, your highness wants to see you.'

'It can wait. Tell the old man I'd be back before sunset.' Bel started to close his door but the maid stopped it.

She shook her head in complete disagreement to the little prince. 'It can't Master Belphegor, this is very important.'

Agitated, he glared at the maid. _He'd be late in their last meeting! Yuu probably is going to skewer him for being late – well, not really._ 'Better be quick.'

He walked along the great halls of his castle. It's such a shame that Rasiel is the one who's going to inherit such wonderful place. The floor is carpeted with blood red carpets that stretched as long as the halls go. The ceiling is high painted by a royal cream color that blended very well with the floor. The walls were filled with paintings of landscapes, their ancestors and portraits of famous people all over Italy.

The blonde prince walked gracefully and casually, sending unknowing glares to his father's servants. _One day, I'll take you down, old man; I'll kill you if I have to. I'll prove that I'm better than Rasiel – misjudging me is something you and the hag shouldn't have done. _He thought to himself as the castle reminded him as his prison.

He didn't like them. They didn't like him either. But they always ordered him around like he's one of their pawn. In the throne room, his father awaits him.

He walked straight to his front, not minding to bow down. 'What?' He demanded, starting to become impatient. The little prince saw a small table with an imitation of his crown that he gave to Yuu.

The king gazed at him sternly, 'Belphegor, here is the replacement of your lost crown.' He said, gesturing to the crown in the table beside him 'I've haven't had an explanation yet, what happened to the one you lost.' It was more of a demand than a question.

Belphegor shrugged and lied nonchalantly, 'That? It fell down when I was playing alone. I didn't notic—'

His father frowned at him, 'Then don't go back to the damned forest, you might loose that one again.'

Anger boiled inside him. 'What? But- I-' _Didn't the old said he don't care for Bel anymore? Then why'd he do such a thing? Because Bel had been wasting his precious money?_

'It's for the best.' He said, dismissing the prince.

Bel's anger took a big toll on his mind and pulled out his knife, attacking his father. 'I am not one of your pawns you fucking old man!' The king was surprised by Belphegor's movements and got wounded in his arm. He screamed out for his servants to get his son. The distressed king was panicking, asking himself so many questions in why Bel did it.

Sil was passing by and saw the scene before him. 'Shesheshe, silly little brother.' He took this as a chance to impress his father once again, but he didn't expect Bel to be faster than he could move and a stabbing pain hit his chest even before he could process what happened. Sil felt the stabbing pain again and again and the smell of blood hit his nostrils.

A loud screaming was buzzing in his ears but processing took him a long time that Bel was stabbing him mercilessly with a knife. He glanced at his brother, blood splattered across his face, his bangs skewed in different angles, there he saw his eyes – red eyes filled with anger and hatred. Those were the last things he saw after he blacked out.

It happened so fast that Bel was even surprised to realize that he was stabbing his brother straight in his chest. Blood had splattered in his face and the stench of blood pumped up his adrenaline rush. He liked the feeling of killing his brother. The idea always makes him excited in how many ways he could torture the older twin – but doing so made him numb from all the negative emotions and reasoning he ever had. His hatred towards Sil channeled through his hands, to his knife and straight to his brother's chest.

'Three. . Four. . Five. .' He counted the times he stab him and in the background, he could feel his father and mother's stare – terrified at this little demon in front of them.

'Shishishishi. . .' He laughed humorlessly, standing up from his bloody unconscious brother. His right eye was exposed because of the disarrangement of his bangs and stared at his parents with a blank expression. 'Target two. Target three.'

The onslaught continued for more than three hours and Bel had completely forgotten about Yuu and their last meeting. The smell of blood of everyone who had judged him made Bel's heart beat so fast, knowing that he is the one who had caused the pools of blood escaping from the pale corpses in his feet. 'Shishishi. . .'

* * *

_A/N: Oh gods! This story had received such big attention to you guys! Oh my- I am so thankfuuuul! And I'm having tons of fun doing this!_

_Thank you to:_

_**laffup** for following this story! _

_**SarahFtw** for following and for adding this to your favorites!_

_Same goes to **1827alouette6927** for following and for adding this to your favorites! _

_And **Kirimi Hellgrea** thank you so much for reviewing! I'm happy that I made your eyes shine because of this re-writing!_

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated, share this with your friends, too~ Lovelots guys! -PB**


	4. 3 : Changed Lives

**Erased Memories : Re-Written**

**Chapter 3 : Changed Lives**

**140602**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuu stayed in their meeting place, waiting for the prince. The day is a bit cloudy for a summer in Italy but she's happy for the shade. Taking in the scenery, she promised to herself that she'd be coming back to Italy no matter what. Yuu loved the place even though cars rarely pass their place.

A few minutes, she decided to just leave since it's nearing to be her time of departure. It was a good thing that Yuu decided to bring a notepad with her - just in case Belphegor got bored in the things they could play with.

She tried her best to not cry while writing it and she gladly got away with her tears. After finding a rock to hold the paper, she took one last look of the scene and said good bye to the familiar scene.

It was just before dusk when the driver came to pick up Yuu. He is a nice man, Yuu find him very charming and trustworthy. Sitting in her bed, she stared at the place she very well-loved and hoping to come back anytime soon.

In the porch, the driver got Yuu's luggages in attempt to be efficient as Yuu decided to stay a bit. It was a challenge for the poor man because Yuuri's pack is jam-packed with all of her clothes given by her late grandmother. By late dusk, he had prepared her things, now was the hard part of his mission to collect Yuuri.

It took him a lot of persuasion to finally bring the girl down from her room. At the time they headed down the road, it was starting to get really cold and dark.

Yuu stayed silent in the backseat of the car, the seatbelt of the car was hanging loosely on its place. 'Japan is not going to be bad.' Her driver said for the fourth time that evening. He had tried to do multiple things in order to cheery up the girl, but to no avail.

The ravenette tried her best to not cry in sadness but her emotions took over. She thought of going to Japan, with the knowledge of having her parents always gone for work, having the idea of not seeing her grandmother and Belphegor anymore.

Looking at the front mirror, the driver frowned, seeing that Yuu has broken down again. 'Little girl, don't cry, mom and dad will be worried.' He comforted her.

'I-I'm fine.' She said, wiping her eyes in attempt to stop moping.

'Oh.' The driver looked back at the road and decided to give the girl some time to herself. He stepped on the brakes but it didn't slowed down the car. There is a sudden sharp turn infront of them and he measured that the cliffs are too deep for them to take action.

The driver tried to hide his own panic but Yuu was alert even when she is devastated. Before Yuu could ask the driver what is happening, their car was becoming faster and faster and all she could do is shout. The last thing Yuu remembered was a sudden collision of their car and the unused electric post just by the left of the sharp turn.

* * *

Six months after killing his parents, the young Prince, Belphegor, was becoming bored of being in the Duke's place. After hearing some old men share tales about Vongola's best assassination squad, he then sought for the Varia's headquarters. He knew his capabilities as a child could still double up if he trained well. At first, the Varia was hesitant to take him in and only when he shot a knife, with such precise aim at the vase in the porch, the Varia decided to take him.

He earned respect from the Varia's boss, Xanxus, for being precise in his first assassinations. There was this unspoken mutuality with Belphegor's own wrath compared to Xanxus'.

However, Squalo, Varia's second-in-command, was not too happy in having a spoiled brat in the headquarters. 'VOI! It's too much work! TO hell am I gonna babysit that brat!' He protested but Xanxus' orders were to let the boy live with them.

* * *

Yuuri hated that moment when she woke up with her back aching as if she kept sleeping in one position for a whole year. As she opened her eyes painfully to the blinding light, she noticed the blurred lines of the white tiled ceiling.

Cranking her head to the side, she saw blurred silhouette of two people sleeping in her white bed. _Where was she? _'M-mom? D-dad?' She croaked with that unfamiliar hoarse voice. Her throat felt like sand paper as she said those two simple words.

Both of the figures beside her stirred, the one with the unmistakably long hair gave out a relief whimper. 'Y-Yuuri! You're awake!' Said the voice of her mom she had not recognized at first. 'Thank God! My sweet baby'

'We're so happy that you're already awake.' Her father declared, his deep voice comforting but distant at the same time.

So she was right, those figures _were_ her parents. Her mom stood up and gave her water to drink. As she finished drinking, she asked, 'W-where am I?'

'You're in the hospital, sweetie.' A hand enveloped hers and she felt warm and safe. Yuu wanted to ask so many questions but none seemed to go out from her mouth.

Her father sighed, 'You got involved in a car crash. And..' He hesitated to continue but he did anyway. '. . Got in a coma for almost a year.'

'A year?' She exclaimed, _I can't be out for a full year!_ She thought, frowning.

Her mom whispered to her, devastated. 'Yes.'

Yuu heard an opening of a door then a thud which probably meant that someone came in her room.

'Good evening, doc.' She heard her mom say.

'Hello Yuuri, so you are awake. It's about time, dear' The doctor's voice said, calm and collected. Yuu tried to blink in order to see clearly but to no avail, her vision was still blurred. 'For the past days, your body has been trying to move. We've assumed that you are hearing us from your coma. Now that you have fully woken up, I'd like to personally tell you the good news.'

The ravenette could feel a smile from the doctor and she asked, 'What news?'

'You'll be able to walk again in about three to four months and you would fully recover in a year or so.'

'My vision?' She had to ask, 'When can I see normally again, doc?'

The doctor nodded at her and examined a folder-like thing. 'It'll only take a month for your eyes to see normally.'

* * *

**YUURI'S POV**

I sighed. Today's physical Education is playing volleyball together with the other sections. Apparently, I am this worthless substitute player because of my accident seven years ago. Geez, such paranoid classmates I have. They really can't say I'm not needed in front of me. I stared at the windows of the school gym, drowning the chaos of the game. _I wonder what life I had before the accident._ I shuddered, remembering the trauma of the incident.

'WHOA!' A shout from the guy beside me shattered my thoughts, 'That must've hurt!' He exclaimed with such exaggeration that I had to see what's happening. Apparently, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Dame-Tsuna, was crumpled in the floor, clutching his between-the-legs as if something hit him.

'Such passion!' The Captain of the school's Boxing club, Sasagawa-senpai, said with admiration and I take it that Sawada was hit by a volley ball in his you-know-what. 'He sacrificed his most important organ for volleyball!' _Figures._

'What a dumb move.' I muttered to myself, watching him try to stand back up. Last time, he showed up when Mochida-senpai challenged him because of the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko. I admit that the idiot did something amazing, redeeming himself from all the insults towards him. But right now, he's not doing a good job in maintaining his current title.

I sighed again, Prez Hibari should be doing the referee work but I guess the disciplinary committee went out, looking for more prey. I watched the rest of the volleyball game, keeping an alert eye for weird things my section is doing, specifically speaking about the cheats.

Thankfully, when the period ended, Tsuna seemed to be fine after getting hit for a couple of times. Hard to be him, I guess. As we all filed out, I had a moment of eye contact with him. I raised an eyebrow to Sawada which he returned by blushing and smiling sheepishly at me. He's all right.

I went to the locker rooms to change back in my uniform. Knowing that PE is my third to the last, I smiled at myself. 'Two periods to go and I'm free-' Then a realization hit me, 'Oh, man, I forgot I'm doing rounds today for Sempai. URGHH.' I muttered to myself.

'Hey, Miyamoto-san.' A girl from my year said to me, smiling. Her hair is brownish in color and her skin tone is a bit dark than normal Japanese people.

'Hi.' I replied shortly, not really remembering her name since I'm seeing so many names in one day because of club work. _Please stop talking to me. _I begged for her in my mind._ I'm not in the mood to-_

She nodded eagerly. 'I heard you got sit out for volleyball today.' _Great._

'Yeah, I guess at least I get to watch.' I shrugged quickly, trying to be polite in this conversation.

She beamed at me then asked, 'Do you know who the rumored transfer student is?'_ Oh, so that's why she talked to me. _

'No.' I said, trying to sound apologetic. 'I'm sorry, Sempai never really hand to me the transferees.' I lied to her. _She's one of those people who care more for popularity and fame than studies._

'Oh. Thank you. Bye.' She said quickly, running away in despair. I sighed for the third time this day.

This is my middle school life. Shunned by those who think I'm still weak because of the accident, pestered by those who'll try to get their ways to popularity because of my ties.

* * *

**Sorry for late upload~ Hehe, I'm random like that~ ^_^ **

**Reviews are welcomed, tho~ Lovelots, my royalties~**


End file.
